The present invention relates to an apparatus for positioning magnetic heads for effecting recording and reproducing with respect to a flexible double-sided magnetic disk.
In, for example, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application 77028/1980, a typical conventional apparatus of the aforementioned type is proposed wherein one of the magnetic heads is directly secured to a carrier of a synthetic resin which is slidable on a guide shaft, with the other magnetic head being secured to an arm of a synthetic resin which is mounted on the carrier. A disadvantage of this proposed arrangement resides in the fact that changes occurring in the synthetic resin portions due to fluctuations in temperature and relative humidity or time unfavorably lower the degree of positioning accuracy of the magnetic heads. Such changes make it particularly easy for displacement to take place between the two opposed magnetic heads across a double-sided magnetic disk. Further, to respectively mount the magnetic heads on the carrier and the arm by employing thin metallic gimbals, it is necessary to respectively secure the gimbals to the carrier and the arm by an adhesive since the carrier and the arm are both made of a synthetic resin. However, this bonding between the gimbals and the carrier and the arm by the adhesive is easily affected by changes occurring in the adhesive due to fluctuations in temperature and relative humidity or with time and, disadvantageously, is unstable, so that it is difficult to effect highly accurate positioning of the magnetic heads.
In view of the above-described disadvantages of the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a magnetic head positioning apparatus which is subjected to greatly reduced changes in essential portions with fluctuations in temperature and relative humidity or with time and, consequently, allows the magnetic heads to be highly accurately positioned.
To this end, the present invention provides a magnetic head positioning apparatus comprising a chassis, a driving device provided on the chassis, a guide member provided on the chassis, a carrier movably provided on the guide member, a first metallic head support mounted on the carrier and adapted to support a first magnetic head, a second metallic head support mounted on the carrier and adapted to support a second magnetic head which is disposed in opposition to the first magnetic head, and a coupling member formed on the first head support as well as directly connected to the driving device. The coupling member is moved by the driving device in such a manner so as to move the carrier along the guide member through the first head support.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become clear from the following description of the preferred embodiment thereof, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.